Hilda
, full name , is a Demon that serves as Beelzebub IV's wet nurse. She is also one of the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is tied in a bun, green eyes and a well endowed chest. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling Lolita Fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink night gown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight." Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions. (excluding her interactions with Be'el). Toward Be'el she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and preforming the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing Be'el. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habenero buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making marks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. In the beginning of the series she is openly disapproving of Oga as Be'el's parent but after the delinquent defeats Toujou she becomes much more accepting and warmer towards him, even thanking him afterwards. But she still bickers with him. In Chapter 104, it is hinted that her time with Oga and Baby Beel has changed her, as Izabella noted that her personality has changed since coming to human world and wonders what kind of human is responsible for this change. Plot Hilda originally came to the human world on the Demon Lord's command to raise his son, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, to be a 'good' human destroyer. Beelzebub however got so attached to Oga Tatsumi, that she now observes him and his progress in being the future demon lord's parent. At first, she was completely again Oga to be her master's human parent. But since she was loyal to Beel, she followed what her master wanted and gave Oga a chance. She looks over both of them and their developments, not only in strength, but bond as well. Touhoushinki Arc Himekawa, the second member of Touhoushinki, planned to kidnap Hilda, who he and the rest of the delinquents believe is Oga's wife, to attract and bribe Oga to work for him. He orders the Team Caras to bring her to him. They bring her along with Furuichi. That change of plans makes Himekawa angry. Then he decides to lure Oga out. When he asks for Hilda's phone and she said she didn't have one he shoots her with Suzuki's acid gun to erode her dress and finds out that she really didn't have one. So, Furuichi gives him his own phone to call Oga. When Oga gets there through Alaindelon and refuses to work for Himekawa they fight and Himekawa loses. Himekawa tries to make use of the hostages, but Hilda defeats his subordinates and Oga knocks Himekawa out. Hilda takes Oga's wrist to check the Zebul Spell. Oga finds out that she got caught on purpouse to measure Himekawa's strength. When Oga tells her that it wasn't only him but Baby Beel was also worried about her, she replies that her master doesn't care for her, rather he is only affected by Oga's anger. When Oga wants to give Beel to Aoi Kunieda , she meets her and tries to pick a fight with the Queen. Aoi is first outraged of fighting Oga's bride, misunderstanding Hilda's role in Oga's life. Thinking that Beel was Hilda's son that she abandoned to Oga, Aoi violently rushed against the maidservant, but she was easily outmatched by the powerful woman. Lately, when Baby Beel catched a fever, she was so worried about the child's health and seeing Oga was showing no interest in Beel's situation, and wondering if he could go more than 15 meters from him, she kicked him out of the house and disappeared. She came back when Oga also came back from his first fight, and loss, against Tojou; she went to the demon world to bring a doctor, Furcas Rachmaninoff and his assistant Lamia , to find out Beel's problem, but he was gone. So she stayed with the two of them when thay tried to recreate the tie between Oga and the Demon Lord. She reappeared during Oga's fight with Tojou, to assist at her Master newly found healthy condition. Saint Ishiyama Arc Hilda transfers to Saint Ishiyama and shocked everyone with her sudden arrival. Upon arguing with Kunieda with the seating arrangement, she already gained the fame of being the wife and Kunieda being the mistress. Hilda successfully got the chair next to Oga, though. When the class that the match between the Rokkisei and Ishiyama was volleyball, the whole class froze. Kunieda first tried to get everyone to practice but miserably fails because Furuichi was the only one there and that was just because of his perverted goals. Hilda, saying that her master really wanted to defeat the guy called Miki, agreed to be the one to make the other guys want to practice. The red tails were pretty shocked and thought that Hilda will use the normal way of seducing the men and were pretty unsure of her big declaration and commented on how she will be a laughing stock if she wasn't triamphunt over her words. Successfully leading the men into practicing through a sick and stupid joke of kidnapping them, she manipulated the whole situation, like a good wife should do and made the girls' eyes widen in disbelief. Hilda makes a proposition that anyone who can return her serves will be the captain. Because of the sheer strength and speed of the ball, everyone became intimidated until Kunieda Aoi volunteers to do it. At first, Kunieda was astounded because of the speed, saying that she did not even see a ball pass by. By the second serve, Hilda made a jump serve and made sure it was tougher than the last one. Kunieda returned the serve. Hilda smiles her usual cool grin and decides Prince En Arc When the battle between Oga and Karyia ends a hole between the human world and the demon world is opened in the roof of the gymnasium which Saotome Zenjuuruo had to fix. When he ends fixing it Hilda show's up asking him if he was one of behemoth's men. When they start fighting he makes pervy comments about her underwear and harasses her by grabbing her breasts, making her very nervous, pushed by her anger she releases her power that's when Zenjuuruo takes her seriously and immobilizes her. She then notices that he is a spell master. Kunieda pulls Oga aside to ask him about what Beel and Hilda ' actually ' were, already suspicious about their true demon identity. Oga tries to explain but he can't remember Baby Beel's real name, getting him upset making him crawl away crying, he bumps into a woman that looks like Hilda, Yolda (Hilda's sister). This helps him to recollect Be'el's complete name, Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub IV, and tells them that they shouldn't make the demon lord's child cry like that. Furuichi calls her Hilda, she approaches him and tells him not to put her together with that 'whore' knocking him out. After that she goes to Oga and asks him if he could please die and try to kiss him, in that moment Hilda falls from the sky in a lightning bolt stopping Yolda from kissing him. Hilda tells them to go away, and that the woman was after her, suddenly two other nurses show up telling Yolda to stop that, it's revealed than the existence of Beel's brother Lord En. They go to Furuichi's house after a while, it's explained that En was sent there to help Beelze in his task to destroy humanity. Hilda, Oga, Kunieda and Beel return together home, in the midle of the way Kunieda splits from the group because her house is in the other way, she gets captured by Hecadoth and made hostage, Hilda and Oga make a plan to rescue her,Oga distracted Hecadoth in order to make Hilda catch Kunieda. When Hilda sucsesfull saves Kunieda and hand her to Oga she is stabbed by Hecadoth that reveals that the his real task there was to disable her. Kunieda wakes up and see what hepand to Hilda, Oga tells her to look after Hilda for him while he fought Hecadoth, he is not strong enough to fight Hecadoth, that's when Zenjuurou shows up and defeats the pillar that is teleported with the other two pillars back to the demon world. They take Hilda back to Oga's house and Alaindelon brings Dr. Furcas and Lamia to take care of Hilda and Oga's injuries. While Oga and Kunieda were training, Hilda recovered in a week's time. Furuichi, Lamia and the gang were fighting Prince En through net gaming for three days to find out were Prince En's exact location is. When they went to buy food and drinks for the gang, Furuichi and Lamia spotted Yolda, one of Prince En's wet nurse, and tried to catch her when she suddenly run. When they caught up to her, they soon discovered that Prince En was staying by the next room beside where they were staying at. Furuichi and Lamia were trapped by Yolda when Hilda appeared through Alandelon's power and the communicator. She defeated the three wetnurses in a blink of an eyes because of aggression. She also commented on how disgusted she was of the tree wet nurses. Hecatos, Graphel and Naga appeared. Hecatos quickly tackled Yolda. Hilda aimed her sword at his neck and told him she was his enemy. Hecatos, insulted, shouted mockery to Hilda, whom, in return, attacked him with her demon powers, sending him up twenty floors above. She was about to fight three of them when Oga took the show and asked her with the his manly smile if she could tag out and let him fight the three of them. She agreed. Akumano Academy Arc Recently, Hilda has been captured by Behemoth who revealed that Hilda is to become En's new wet nurse but Hilda refuses. Behemoth puts Hilda in a cell next to Yolda who is being use to get the rest of the Pillars to the earth. Hilda learns that Yolda is helping Behemoth because he promise her that once all the members of the 34th Pillars are brought to earth he will let her be with En, when Hilda tries to convice Yolda to stop before she dies from exhaustion but Yolda doesn't want to believe her. Hilda manages to switch places with Yolda on the last day of the transfer and learns that the transfer were already over and the two guards were planning on assaulting Yolda, once Hilda learned this she beat the two guards to protect her sister. Hilda manege to beat five Pillars and allowed her sister to escape but Hilda is captured and hanged in a giant cross and Pillar Head Salamander decided to use his Lost Priminece, fire to burn all of the persons memories, meanwhile Oga invades Akumano Academy alone to destroy Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad Division and save Hilda. Upon hearing from Salamander that Oga was on his way to Behemoth, Hilda uses up an amount of her remaining energy to scold Oga from a number of floors, seeing that she was on top of the school, and mocked him angrily if he was stupid or what. She commented on how reckless for him to go in there alone, endangering her master again. Oga, angered, answered back with the same volume, maybe louder, that he came to save her and she should just her mouth and wait for him. Hilda, shocked, did not answer back. Oga defeats most of the pillars with the help of Toujo, the Red Tails, Isabella and Sachura. When he gets to the roof Oga and Toujo pretend to be under the influence of Salamander's Flash dance, but quickly defeat Salamander. Beel starts 'dahdling' at Oga to save Hilda, Jabberwock asks Oga if she is clouding his judgment, and shoots demonic energy at her attempting to kill her. The demonic cloud destroys the cross where Hilda was, shocking everyone, Oga appears holding Hilda in his arms, he makes Jabberwock a rhetorical question, if he just tried to kill her, Jabberwock responds with a "what of it?", pissing Oga off, in that moment Hilda wakes up, Oga turns to her and asks her if she remembers Baby Beel, she raises her hand touching Beel's face and say she is glad that he is all right, then she loses consciousness. Jabberwock laughs at her and calls her stupid, pissing Oga even more, Oga and Toujo start fighting Jabberwock. Power Her main weapon is a thin sword she keeps in her parasol, again fitting her victorian era theme. However she rarely draws the sword, and especially against weak opponents she refuses to do so. As a fighter she is quite skilled. Her skills gained her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar manner to Oga (shoving her opponents' heads into walls). She has both agility and speed that makes up her strength. Even without using her demonic powers, she is shown to be strong and skillful. Saotome once commented that for a non-contracted wet nurse, Hilda is quite skillful and does very well in fighting. In chapter 104-105, it is shown that Hilda is far more stronger than what she have shown before. She took down En's three wet nurses easily in a blink of an eye, as commented by Furuichi. And she also shove Hecatos up, through multiple number of floors in Himekawa's building with ease. But before she could show more of her strength, Oga took the center stage and asked Hilda to stand down. And she is still a non-contracted demon, so it is conceivable that Hilda's real strength is still not shown. The power she uses is similar to the one the other Demons Showed: She uses a Black Aura of Demonic Power made of filaments. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive Power, but Hilda seems to be able to use small filament-made whips to grab things, like she does when she takes the guardrail staffs to fight with Kunieda in chapter 113 or when she catches Oga while falling down from Sodom in Chapter 121. Conveyance Despite the fact that she is naturally just as fast as strong she is as a demon, Hilda rides a giant bird-like being named Ak-Baba. Although she has not been shown riding it lately. Relationships Tatsumi Oga One of the most complex relationships of the series. Hilda often looks down on him and never hesitates to mock him. In turn, he finds her cold and manipulative personality annoying. However, it is shown on rare occasions that they do care about each other, such as when Hilda thanks him for helping her get Beel back from Toujou and when Oga became enraged at Hecatos for harming her. It should be noted that the two work extremely well together in a fight. They are also known as 'The Most Evil Couple' and 'The Strongest Husband and Wife'. Hilda is already considered as Oga's apparent bride/wife by the whole Ishiyama school and his family, thus gaining her nick name, "Oga'sbride/Wife/Wifey". Both of them (Hilda and Oga) don't really bother to correct other peoples opinions, considering it's a waste of effort to explain. As the chapters past by, Hilda's and Oga's relationship has grown leaps and bounds naturally, even Oga's family have accepted her presence as a family member, specially his sister Misaki. Although their constant bickering is still present, Hilda gained Oga's utmost respect and also vice-versa. In the battle with Jabberwock, realizing that Oga's tactics wouldn't stop him, she pulls Oga close and tells him that she is leaving Beel in his care alone, giving him a rare sincere smile. She then allowes herself to be taken by Jabberwocks dragon in order to save Oga and Beel, her parting words being "You're...the only father he has in this world" implying she has finally accepted Oga as Beel's parent. Beelzebub Beel is very close with his wet nurse, Hilda. She was given the responsibility as the mother by the demon lord which she takes seriously, even saying that she was only born to serve her master. For example, even after being stabbed her primary concern is baby Beel, not even minding that she has a hole in her stomach. She cares for him like a real mother and only shows her affectionate and loving side to him. Her feelings for him have grown far beyond the resposiblity to watch over him and is shown to deeply care for his well being, becoming infuriated at her lack of ability to protect him when attacked. She tells Oga how Beel means everything to her. Aoi Kunieda Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc. Though it almost immediatly degenerated back into a firery rivalry when Hilda becomes jealous of Beels affection towards Aoi. The most common debate among fans is a love-relationships between Hilda and Kunieda Aoi to know who will be in a relationship with Oga. Causing fans to debate against one another for Oga and Hilda, or Oga and Aoi. Lamia Lamia has a great amount of respect for Hilda. Commenting on how beautiful Hilda is and called her as a breast idol because of the size her breasts are. she also refers to Hilda as "Hilda-nee-san/sama." When Hilda asked her for a favor on finding Lord En's whereabouts, Lamia did try her best to look for En. Along with Furuichi, and the other Ishiyama people. Misaki Oga Even though Misaki is just one of the sideline characters, Hilda's closeness to Misaki is very clear. At the beginning, Oga's family easily welcomed Hilda and Be'el into their family. As time passed by, Misaki grew fond of Hilda's presence. To Misaki, Hilda is very obedient, thus, a perfect sister-in-law in the eyes of Misaki. When Hilda disappeared when Be'el got sick, Misaki kicked Oga out of the house and would not let him enter until he found her. She also comments on how Hilda and Oga berate each other as a normal couple would, and thus calls it their 'Love Quarrel'. Yolda They are sisters. Yolda has disliked Hilda for a very long time and hates being inferior and compared to Hilda what she hates the most about her is that their appearances are similar, something reluctantly Hilda agrees with. Anyway Hilda seems to be concerned about Yolda sometimes, and also saves her from prisony, claiming she doesn't need a rason to save her sister. Gallery 515834.jpg|Hilda in civilian clothes Hilda5.JPG|Holding her umbrella. Beelzebub-hilda-1.jpg|In traditional kimono Beelzebub 1.JPG|Furuichi Beelzebub 2.JPG|can't help C66cd94834a59ee006086af3d57ab657g.jpg|but fantasize. 6450498221 e6bf7d6bc1 b.jpg|Hilda helps to instruct the class prior to the volleyball competition. Quotes *''"Mas...ter... Please... get a... way... " (Referring to Beel, when stabbed by Hecados)'' *''"The one who can barely think straight because of this anger, because her master was put in danger...is me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses)'' *''"You make me sick, thinking that you're wet maids like me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses)'' *''"Somewhere over the rainbow... When you wish upon a star..." (Calming herself down)'' *''"You damn fool." (To Oga, mulitiple times)'' *''"You're...the only father he has in this world." (To Oga)'' *''"Look at me...thinking of his words at a time like this. My life is supposed to be my Master's alone." (When she catches herself thinking about Oga when imprisoned)'' *''"Why?.. As if I need a reason to help my sister." (Referring to Yolda)''" *''"'''Th-then.... What is it about me that you don't like?" (To Oga) ' Trivia *In episode seven of the beelzebub anime, Hilda is shown to be a fan of soap operas. *It is hinted that she is hundreds of years old, since it is said by Yolda that the last time they met was hundreds of years ago. *She is referred to by Oga's schoolmates as 'Oga's Bride/ Oga Bride' and 'Blonde Bombshell'. *She often mistakes kanji for brutal and weird words. *In episode 48, an animation error occured with Hilda's face. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon